Roope Ankka
Roope Ankka (engl. Scrooge McDuck) on Disneyn eläinmaailman rikkain henkilö. Roope esiintyi ensi kertaa Carl Barksin tarinassa Joulu karhuvuorella, joka ilmestyi 1947. Taustaa Carl Barks loi Roopen esikuvanaan Joulutarinan Ebenezer Scrooge, joka oli kitsas ja saita. Scroogen tavoi Roope on Skottilainen ja sukunsa viimeinen. Jaksot * The Treasure of the Golden Suns ** Don't Give Up the Ship ** Wronguay in Ronguay ** Three Ducks of the Condor ** Cold Duck ** Too Much of a Gold Thing * Karhukopla vauhdissa * Aku valtaistuimella * Where No Duck Has Gone Before * Väkeväinen * Robottiryövärit * Varjokapina * Isännät ja henki * Hotelli Outoankka * Tsingis kaanin kadonnut kruunu * Duckman of Aquatraz * Rahakato * Dinosaurusankat * Sankari vuokrattavana * Unohdettu maa * Roope-sedän outo uni * Paljon melua Roopesta * Lentäjä Ässä * Viisauden helmi * McAnkan linnan kirous * Nuoruuden lähteellä * Maanjäristys * Home Sweet Homer * Bermudan kolmio * Mikroankat avaruudesta * Takaisin Klondikeen * Suuri hevoskilpailu * Roopen lemmikki * Catch as Cash Can ** Kankkulan kaivoon ** Kapteeni Ankka ja valkoinen valas ** Pohjantähteet ** Working for Scales * Ansionsa kullakin * Kultainen talja * Ducks of the West * Time Teasers * Back Out in the Outback * Kadonneen harpun metsästäjät * The Right Duck * Rohkimo * Tupla-ankka * Luck o' the Ducks * Duckworth's Revolt * Magica's Magic Mirror & Take Me Out of the Ballgame * Duck to the Future * Viidakkoankka * Launchpad's First Crash * Dime Enough for Luck * Ankka rautanaamiossa * The Uncrashable Hindentanic * The Status Seekers * Pahimmat pelot * Tohtori Jekyll ja Herra Ankka * Once Upon a Dime * Spies in Their Eyes * All Ducks on Deck * Ducky Horror Picture Show * Till Nephews Do Us Part * Time Is Money ** Puumerkki ** Ankka, joka halusi olla kuningas ** Baba-pulmia ** Aito vai huijari? ** Ali Baban luola * Super Ducktales ** Rahat likoon ** Jäädytetyt varat ** Teräsankka ** Karhukopla miljonääri-kerhossa ** Raha palaa * Tra LaLa * Viikkopäiväraha * Babeo ja Julia * Karhukissat * Äitini on ennustaja * Metallinen ihastus * Rahaa kuin roskaa * Baba älykkönä * Suuri kupla * Väärä salaisuus * Roopen unohdus * Koplakuume * Pojat johtajina * Morsian pukeutuu raitaan * Särkymätön säiliö * Jättiläis-Tepan hyökkäys * Naamio-ankka * Roope Ankka rakastuu * Vuorten kutsu * Attack of the Metal Mites * Ankka, joka tiesi liikaa * New-Gizmo Kids on the Block * Roopen viimeinen seikkailu ** The Golden Goose Part 1 ** The Golden Goose Part 2 ''DuckTales'' * Oo-o! * Tuomion päiväretki! * Suuri lanttijahti! * Onnen korttitalo! * Markku Keikan pirullinen harjoittelupaikka! * Toth-Ran elävät muumiot! * Mount Everstin mahdoton huippu! * Seleinen keihäs! * Varo K.A.M.U.-järjestelmää! * Golfin taikaa! * Ankan kartanon mysteeri! * Hui hai! * White Agony Plainsin kultalahti! * Agentti 22:n salaiset kansiot! * Kuka on Gizmo-Ankka?! * Muita Roope Ankaan aarteita! * Taivaan merlrosvot! * Linnan Ankka-Salaisuudet! * Viimeinen onnettomuus auringossa! * Varjo sota! * The Most Dangerous Game...Night! * The Depths of Cousin Fethry! * The Ballad of Duke Baloney! * The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! * Storkules in Duckburg! * Last Christmas! * What Ever Happened to Della Duck?! * Treasure of the Found Lamp! * The Outlaw Scrooge McDuck! * The 87 Cent Solution! * The Golden Spear! * Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! * Raiders of the Doomsday Vault! * The Duck Knight Returns! ** What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! ** Happy Birthday Doofus Drake! ** A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! ** Timephoon! ** GlomTales! ** The Richest Duck in the World! ** Moonvasion! Elämänkerta Carl Barks loi tarinan Paluu Klondikeen, jossa hän kertoi Roopen rikastuneen kullan kauvuulla. Don Rosa käytti tätä ja useita muita Barksin tarinoita lähteena luodessaan Roopen elämästä ja vaiheista kertovan Roope Ankan elämä ja teot -kirjasarjan. Toisin, kuin muut taiteilijat, jotka viittaavat Roopen elävän nykyhetkessä Rosa ja Bark ilmaisevat Roopen syntyneen 1800-luvulla ja Don Rosan epävirallisen aikajanan mukaan tarkkaan vuonna 1867. Tapahtumien aikajärjestys Don Rosan mukaan: *1867: Roope Ankka syntyy Fergus ja Lauha McAnkan ensimmäiseksi lapseksi McAnkan klaaniin Glasgow'ssa Skotlannissa. *1871: Roopen pikkusisko Matilda McAnkka syntyy. *1876: Roopen pikkusisko Hortensia MacAnkka syntyy. *1877: Nuori Roope ryhtyy kengänkiillottajaksi ja ansaitsee ensilanttinsa. Hän päättää lähteä Amerikkaan vaurastuakseen ja tuodakseen suvulleen kunniaa. *1880: Roope saapuu Yhdysvaltoihin ja työskentelee setänsä Angus "Hiidenkirnu" McAnkan siipirataslaivalla. Hän myös kohtaa Karhukoplan, josta tulee hänen elinaikainen vihollisensa. *1882: Angus vetäytyy eläkkeelle ja luovuttaa Roopelle siipirataslaivansa, mutta Karhukopla tuhoaa sen. Roope lähtee villiin länteen etsimään onneaan ja työskentelee karjaparoni Murdo MacKenzien alaisena lehmipaimenena. *1883: Roope etsii Montanasta hopeaa ja kuparia. *1885: Roope ystävystyy miljonääri Howard Pennosen kanssa ja kohtaa tämän pojan Kroisoksen. Sittemmin Kroisos Pennosesta tulee yksi Roopen kilpailijoista. Fergus kutsuu Roopen takaisin pelastaakseen McAnkan klaanin sukulinnan Ankkapurhassa. *1886–1889: Roope etsii kultaa Etelä-Afrikasta. Hän myös pelastaa nuoren Kulta-Into Piin hengen, mutta sitten heistä tuli sittemmin katkeria vihollisia. *1890–1892: Roope etsi kultaa Hämäyksen aavekaupungista Arizonassa, Amerikassa. *1893–1896: Roope etsii kultaa Australiasta. *1896–1899: Roope osallistuu Klondiken kultaryntäykseen ja viimeinkin rikastuu. Hän myös kohtaa suuren rakkautensa, Kultu Kimalluksen. *1897: Roopen äiti Lauha McAnkka kuolee 57-vuotiaana. *1899–1902: Roope perustaa pankin. Vuoteen 1902 mennessä hänestä on tullut miljardööri. *1902: Roope päättää palata takaisin Skotlantiin, mutta huomaa, ettei enää kuulu sinne. Niinpä hän päättää asettua asumaan Ankkalinnaan siskojensa kanssa. Roopen isä Fergus McAnkka kuolee 72-vuotiaana. Roope rakentaa Ankkalinnaan rahasäiliönsä. *1903: Roope ostaa rautatieosakkeita Kultavaarassa, Nevadassa. *1906: Roope käy kauppaa intiaanien ja presidentti Theodore Rooseveltin kanssa Panamassa. *1909–1930: Roope matkustaa ympäri maailmaa ja laajentaa liikeimperiumiaan. *1930: Roopesta tulee maailman rikkain ankka, mutta hänen sukulaisensa jättävät hänet. Hän menettää heihin yhteyden kokonaan, mutta ehtii tavata sisarenpoikansa Akun. *1942. Roope tuntee heikentyneensä ja vetäytyy eläkkeelle. *1947: Aku saapuu Tupun, Hupun ja Lupun kanssa tapaamaan Roopea. Hän palaa takaisin töihin ja alkaa seikkailla sukulaistensa kanssa. Roope tekee ensiesiintymisensä silloin (Barksin hänen luomisen aikaan). *1947–1966: Roope seikkailee ympäri maailmaa ja löytää monia aarteita. Hän kohtaa uusia liittolaisia ja vihollisia. Tälle ajanjaksolle sijoittuvat Carl Barksin ja Don Rosan sarjat. *1967: Roope kuolee Ankkalinnassa 100-vuotiaana tuntemattomasta syystä. thumb|Roopen ensiesiintyminen|left thumb|Roope sukulaispoikineen Ankronikka-sarjassa|none thumb|Roope Ankka.|left thumb|Roope Ankka.|left thumb|Roope Ankka.|left thumb|Aku, Heimo ja Roope Ankronikassa|left thumb|Keiju-Tepa ja Roope.|left thumb|Prinsessa Kultu ja Roope Ankka.|left thumb|Kultu Kimallus, Roope Ankka.|left thumb|Roope Ankka, Kulta-Into Pii, Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu.|left thumb|Roope Ankka, Tupu, Hupu, Lupu, Selma Taateli ja Tepa.|left thumb|Roope Ankka.|left thumb|Roope Ankka ja Hannu sarjassa Ankronikka|left thumb|Roope Ankka ja Kulta-Into Pii.|left thumb|Roope Ankka.|left thumb|Roope Ankka, Tupu, Hupu, Lupu, Pelle Peloton.|left thumb|Roope Ankka ja Heimo Huima.|left Galleria ar:دهب ماكبط da:Joakim von And (karakter) de:Dagobert Duck en:Scrooge McDuck es:Rico McPato fr:Balthazar Picsou it:Zio Paperone nl:Dagobert Duck pl:Sknerus McKwacz pt-br:Patinhas McPato ru:Скрудж МакДак sr-el:Baja MekPatak sv:Joakim von Anka Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Ankkalinnassa asuvat Luokka:Ankat Luokka:Miljardöörit Luokka:Miehet Luokka:Sankarit Luokka:Ankronikka-hahmot Luokka:Ankronikka: Kadonneen lampun metsästäjät-hahmot Luokka:Ankronikka (vuoden 2017 sarja) Luokka:Akun tehdas-hahmot Luokka:Mikin klubi-hahmot Luokka:Mikki Hiiri – olipa kerran joulu-hahmot Luokka:Mikki Hiiren taikajoulu-hahmot Luokka:Mikki Hiiri – Joulu Ankkalinnassa-hahmot Luokka:DuckTales: Remastered Luokka:Samu Sirkan joulu-hahmot Luokka:Mikki Hiiren jouluaatto-hahmot Luokka:Potkupallo-Hessu-hahmot Luokka:DuckTales 2